Thor's Smart Warrior Sister
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Temperance Brennan is actually Thor's Smart Warrior Sister in hiding. She falls in love with Booth how can their two worlds be one? Will 'Temperance' take her friends to Asgard or not? Or will there be no other choice? If they do go to Asgard will they stay or go?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

**Author's Note 2: There is NO Thor the Darkside here but the Avengers did happen. I have also added brothers and sisters to Thor and Loki.**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Sunna Odin daughter and Frigg's Daughter. Twin Sister to Thor. Sister to Loki, Raj, Helena, Mani, Aki, Joro, Ima, Maj, Ari, Ava, Lva, Tofi, Loka, Dagr, Ivo, Asa, Seti, Nott, Zoe, Oda, Cato, Runi, Ufar, Dia, Folki, Eydis, Coda, Lofi, Sofi, Kott, Jama, Jeti, Mari, Kaj, Hisso, Pyt, Dysis, Mya, Boer, Myth, Syren, Setras, Blaz, Fryr, Que, Veru, Geirr, Wolf, Gaea, Xeno, Emyr, Tyr, Urd, Porr, Zye, Xyr, Lila, Siv, Anil, Aspyen, Cai, Bao, Haf, Obi, Pax, Dag, Rae, Yax, Ema. She is the second child, actually twin of Thor but born after him, and Princess of Asgard and one of the finest warriors this side of the millennium. She has the highest power under the Sun. She could see the future like her mother. She was known in books as Sunna Sun Goddess. She had long golden blonde hair like the sun and golden eyes. Her weapon of choose was a modified sword that opened and closed when she thought to use it.

Crown Prince Thor was the eldest and the god of Thunder, then it was her Princess Sunna his twin, then Loki the traitor, then Prince Raj of Water, the Princess Helena of the Autumn, then Prince Mani god of Moon, then Prince Aki could change objects, then Princess Jono Goddess of Earth, the Princess Ima of the Stars, the Prince Maj of time, the Prince Ari of Protection, the Princess Ava of the Sea, then Princess Lva the Heart, then Prince Tofi of the Sky, then Princess Loka of the Noon, then Prince Dagr of Day, the Prince Ivo of the Challenge, the Princess Asa of the Winter, then Prince Seti of the Land, then Prince Nott of Night then Princess Zoe of Light and her twin Princess Odo of Spring, Prince Cato of Storms, then Prince Runi of the Air, Prince Ufar Prince of the Hunt, then Princess Dia of Fire, then Prince Folki of Darkness the Princess Eydis of the Dawn then Prince Coda of the Dusk, then Princess Lofi she could Heal people, then Princess Sofi of Sleeping, Prince Kott of Flying, Princess Jama of Animals, Prince Jeti of Memories, Princess Mari of Dreams and Nightmares, then Prince Kaj of Wonders, Prince Hisso of Tracking, Prince Pyt of Emotions, Princess Dysis of Sunset, Princess Mya of Fertility and Childbirth and Prince Boer a warrior and the last 4 could do things that others did.

In the year 1900's Sunna was moved to earth for her safety. She travelled around with her Guard Gladsmee. She changed her looks several times over the years to fit in with mortals. She quickly got the hang of in she was after all the fastest of her siblings to get things right.

She changed her name to Temperance Brennan and did the whole plain person who didn't understand anything besides Bones. That's what her partner Seeley Booth called her. He didn't know her big secret several times when they were attacked she had to stop herself from protecting herself knowing Booth would save her.

She also knew that they would marry after having their first child named under a false name Christine Angela Booth. Her real name Khrystna Figga Booth. Sunna didn't think she would make a good mother but she was wrong she was really good at it. In private when Booth wasn't home she told Christine stories of Asgard and her brothers. And about Loki who was not her brother but adopted and traitor to the realm. Her Asgardian always remained close ready to protect Princess Sunna and now Princess Khrystna.

She had heard her elder brother Thor had also found a mortal love named Jane Foster. She heard they married five years ago in Asgard. The others had also married Prince Mani married Sif the warrior woman, Princess Jono married Heimdall Keeper of the Rainbow Bridge Bifrost.

Sunna knew mortals didn't live long in this world and would die. She so badly wanted to take her friends to Asgard but would her father allow it? Or will circumstance force them together?

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think of the Prologue please review and i'll update as soon as I can:) **

**King Odin and Queen Frigg's Children**

**1. **Crown Prince: Thor – Thunder God

**2. **Princess Sunna – Sun Goddess (Dr Brennan)

**3. **Former Prince: Loki – Traitor

**4. **Prince Raj – Water

**5. **Princess Helena – Autumn

**6. **Prince Mani – God of Moon

**7. **Prince Aki – Could Change objects

**8. **Princess Jono – Goddess of Earth

**9. **Princess Ima – Stars

**10. **Prince Maj - Time

**11. **Prince Ari - Protection

**12. **Princess Ava – Sea

**13. **Princess Lva – Heart

**14. **Prince Tofi – Sky

**15. **Princess Loka – Noon

**16. **Prince Dagr – Day

**17. **Prince Ivo – Challenge

**18. **Princess Asa – Winter

**19. **Prince Seti – Land

**20. **Prince Nott – Night

**21. **Princess Zoe – Light

**22. **Princess Odo – Spring

**23. **Prince Cato – Storms

**24. **Prince Runi – Air

**25. **Prince Ufar – Hunt

**26. **Princess Dia - Fire

**27. **Prince Folki – Darkness

**28. **Princess Eydis – Dawn

**29. **Prince Coda - Dusk

**30. **Princess Lofi - Healing

**31. **Princess Sofi - Sleep

**32. **Prince Kott - Flying

**33. **Princess Jama - Animals

**34. **Prince Jeti - Memories

**35. **Princess Mali - Dreams and Nightmares

**36. **Prince Kaj - Wonders

**37. **Prince Hisso - Tracking

**38. **Prince Pyt - Emotions

**39. **Princess Dysis - Sunset

**40. **Princess Mya - Fertility and Childbirth

**41. **Prince Boer - Warrior

**42. **Princess Myth - Snow

**43. **Prince Syren - Cold

**44. **Prince Setras - Fog/Mist

**45. **Prince Blaz - Breeze

**46. **Prince Fryr - Sunrise

**47. **Prince Que - Twilight

**48. **Prince Veru - History Keeper

**49. **Prince Geirr - Can turn Invisible and others

**50. **Prince Wolf - Shape-shifter

**51. **Princess Gaea - Healer

**52. **Princess Xeno - Breathe

**53. **Prince Emyr - Warrior

**54. **Prince Tyr - Warrior

**55. **Princess Urd - Seer

**56. **Prince Porr - Warrior

**57. **Princess Siv - Healer

**58. **Princess Zye - Warrior

**59. **Prince Xyr - Warrior

**60. **Princess Lila - Water

**61. **Prince Anil - Wind

**62. **Princess Aspyen - Earth

**63. **Prince Cai - Night

**64. **Prince Bao - Warrior

**65. **Princess Haf - Summer

**66. **Prince Obi - Dawn

**67. **Princess Pax - Noon

**68. **Prince Dag - Day

**69. **Princess Rae - Pain

**70. **Prince Yax - Shielding

**71. **Princess Ema - Calm

41 Princes

29 Princesses

* * *

**Crown Prince Thor and Lady Jane (Mortal)**

**1. **Crown Princess Hope (4)

**2. **Princess Faith (4)

**3. **Prince Jab (3)

**4. **Princess Mia (2)

* * *

**Princess Sunna and Seeley Booth (Mortal)**

**1. **Princess Khrystna Figga Booth (5 weeks)

* * *

**Prince Mani and Warrior Sif**

**1. **Prince Jyr (7)

**2. **Prince Cryys (5)

**3. **Prince Detys (3)

**4. **Prince Bigga (1)

* * *

**Princess Jono and Heimdall (Gate Keeper)**

**1. **Princess Rya (6)

**2. **Prince Luku (3)

**3. **Prince Nusk (6 weeks)

* * *

**Prince Raj and Lady Jinger**

**1. **Princess Bridget (5)

**2. **Prince Laj (5)

**3. **Prince Maxuis (4)

**4. **Princess Jemma (3)

**5. **Princess Gemma (3)

**6. **Princess Kemma (3)

**7. **Prince Xyle (1)


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I have changed stuff in the prologue and about the world of Thor. I have also added Bones characters. Hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

"Bugger", Sunna/Brennan says not knowing how to do the laundry.

That's when she hears Khrystna/Christina crying.

"Hello my darling warrior", Sunna says picking up Khrystna

"You're good with her your Highness", Gladsmee says

"Thanks. I never thought I would be a mother. But here I am. I am a warrior who had a child with a mortal", Sunna replies feeding Khrystna

Suddenly she gets a vision of Booth, Parker, Hank, Marianne Booth, Caitria, Caitlynn and Matthew's Booth, Max, his new wife Liesbeth, Russ, Amy, Emma, Hayley, Daniel, Jared, Padme, Sweets, his sister triplets Susannah, Susanne, and Suzana, Caroline, Cam, Cam's siblings, Michelle, Arastoo, Angela, Hodgins, Michael, Daisy, Clark, Finn, Fisher, Wells, Wendell, Gordon Wyatt and Dr Goodman and his family being held hostage at the Jeffersonian by some of a different realm. They bought everyone together. They found all of them. She HAD to do something.

"Darn it!" Sunna swears

"What did you see?" Gladsmee asks

"My friends are being held hostage. The creatures bought them all together to kill them if I don't turn up. I need to rescue them. I guess it is time to take them to Asgard for their safety. Because the beings that are holding them hostage aren't human", Sunna says putting Khrystna in her car seat and running out to the car with Gladsmee following her

"What do you what me to do?" Gladsmee asks

"Get them to Asgard. Call Heimdall when you get them out of the Jeffersonian. Some are injured get them to the healing room. I will deal with the kidnappers", Sunna snarled making sure she had her disgusted sword with her and sable to channel the power of the sun on her

"You're lucky the sun is out your Highness. Your power will be at its peak", Gladsmee says

"I know. Now I will distract them and you get them outside to this car and call Heimdall. Take them to Asgard and ask Father to put a guard on them. I will follow as fast as I can", Sunna says pulling up at the corner to the Jeffersonian

"Ok your Highness. What about Princess Khrystna?" Gladsmee

"She will stay here. Only you will be able to get her. Get her out when you rescued the others. Then call the Beifrost", Sunna says getting out kissing Khrystna's cheek, "Mummy just has to take care of some bad guys. You will be safe my little warrior"

"Good luck. They are lucky to have your loyalty", Gladsmee says

"I won't have it any other way. See you at Asgard with my friends and family. Take care of them", Sunna says

"I will. You have my word your Highness", Gladsmee says

"Good. Now let me go in. You know what to do", Sunna says hiding her slim sabre and sword behind her

She walks to the corner and peaks around she sees two scaly creatures at the door guarding it. Well that can't do. She draws two gold daggers. She throws both with deadly accuracy from 300 metres away landing both in their heart area killing them instantly.

"These guys have little training", Sunna mutters pulling out her daggers from the bodies and moved into the main part of the building

"Tell us where Dr Brennan is", a voice hisses

"Here", Sunna says walking into the room

"Bones! What are you doing here?!" Booth says

"Tempe get out of here!" Max shouts

"Tempe go", Russ says

"Dr B get out of here this is nuts", Hodgins says

"Dr Brennan get out of here", Daniel Goodman says

Sunna could see they were hurt but they were more concerned about her which they didn't need to be. She COULD handle herself. They all looked terrified and hurt. Especially the children. But Gordon Wyatt was calm probably had to do with himself telling her he was an Asgardian living on earth for the past 200 years. He was watching her waiting for what was about to happen.

"I am Doctor Brennan. And who exactly are you?" Sunna says coming closer but not removing her hands from her back

"Like what I have done to your friends?" he asks

"You have no IDEA who you are dealing with", Sunna says in a tough voice

"Bones go get out of here while you can", Booth says with a groan

"SHUT UP", the creature says slapping him hard

"You WILL pay for that", Sunna says

"How you are going to do that?" the creature asks with a smirk

Sunna presses on button on the spear and throws it hitting the stunned creature in the chest. The others come at her and she draws her sword and begins to fight. She fries them with a sun beam. She sees Gladsmee take her friends and family out basically carrying Booth who protested weakly. She slaves the creatures quickly and effectively. They manage to cut her face but she doesn't care. Soon she has her sword at the leaders throat.

"Why are you here?" Sunna asks

The creature remains silent. She digs the sword farer into his throat.

"Answer me!" Sunna snarls

"To kill you, you are a threat to us", the leader rasps

"How?" Sunna asks

"You been playing a mortal for years. Our leader thought it would be easy to take you out and make Odin and Thor pay", the leader rasps

"Who told you where I was?" Sunna asks

"You have a traitor in your mist. But don't know who it is", the leader rasps

Sunna could tell he was telling the truth. She draw back her sword and killed him. He didn't have any more information.

Sunna looked around looking at the mess. It was very graphic and could expose a lot. She had to call S.H.I.E.L.D to cover up. Once done she removes the things she wanted to take with her then leaves to Cam's place to get her some stuff with Felicia stuff for her two children and husband, then Jared's for his and Padme's stuff, then Clark's, Wendell's, Sweets's, Arastoo's, Daisy's, Finn's, Well's, Fisher's, Caroline's, Max's, Liesbeth, Russ, Amy, Daniel, Emma and Hayley's things, Hank's, Hodgins and Angela and baby stuff for Michael. and all the others stuff. Once done there she packs up all the Booth's family things and, Parker's and Khrystna's stuff. Before she heads out into the back yard. She changes into her real self she goes up a few inches in height. She had left them for 8 hours hopefully they would be healed.

"Heimdall! Open the Bifrost", Sunna commands looking up

Quickly she was soaring back to Asgard…

* * *

Gladsmee sneaks into the building at Sunna was distracting them.

"Let's get you guys out of here", Gladsmee whisperers cutting their bindings with his silver handle knife

"Can't…leave Bones", Booth says

"We have to save Tempe", Max agrees with a groan

"Just get the kids out of here", Russ says

"We must go with him", Gordon Wyatt says

"We have to save Dr Brennan", Daniel Goodman says

"She can handle herself. You guys on the other hand can't. We are going. I have orders. I MUST obey them", Gladsmee says as Sunna launches her spear and hitting the creature

The mortals eyes go wide.

"Time to go", Gladsmee says as all hell breaks loose, putting Booth over his shoulder the other arm helping Russ stand, "Follow me quickly"

He quickly gets them outside and Khrystna in her car seat in the middle

"We are leaving", Gladsmee says

"We can't leave we need to get the FBI or...", Caroline starts

"Or to a hospital", Cam finishes

"What are those things?" Parker asks innocently

Marianne Booth pretended not to hear Parker's question. She knew who this man was and where they were likely going.

"They are just bad man Parker", Hank says trying to keep his secret too

"They are just something you can't understand yet", Gordon says not telling his secret either

"What about Brennan?" Angela asks scared holding Michael tightly

"She can handle herself. You don't know her. Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!" Gladsmee says looking at the sky

"Wha…", Hodgins says holding his clearly broken arm

That's when light surrounds them. And they are flying. It only lasts a minute before they end up tumbling into the Transport Room in Asgard. A Warrior with a sword in a device was looking at them with gold eyes. Others where also in the room. Gordon and Marianne recognised Heimdall. They knew they had safely made it too Asgard not that they were about to tell anyone.

"Gladsmee lets get them to the healing room and my sisters Lofi, Gaea and Siv", a tall man with red hair and a small beard in armour says

"Does King Odin know we are here?" Gladsmee asks

"Yes. He is awaiting for you. I bought some people to take them to the healing room. We will go to the throne room. Where Father is waiting", the man says

A tall black haired female comes up to Angela and helps her up.

"Let's get you to the healing room. I am Lady Warrior Sif", Sif says taking her arm that didn't have the baby in it and following the others who were stunned.

They didn't know where they were. Booth was unconscious. They didn't even look where they were being lead they were in deep shock. Marianne smiled slightly looking at Asgard again it had been many years.

"Lay that man on the table", a woman says gesturing to Booth a man puts him on the table, "All of you take a seat. We will look at all of you"

Two men dressed in armour stayed by the door. 8 women come in the woman already in here curtsy's to five.

"Your Highnesses, Lady Jane the mortals we were warned about are here", the woman informs them

A woman with long blonde hair it circled braids and a gold crown on her head walks up to the table, another with black hair with it in curls circled braids and a gold crown on her head and another with a light red curls circled braids and a gold crown on her head too, another had long Blonde hair with red through in straight and in braids with a gold crown on her head and waves their hands a picture of the human body comes up. Highlighted in different colours. But one colour did stand out was the writing above his body they couldn't read because they were too far away but the ladies saw it. That shocked them but they didn't say anything. They knew this just made things easier. Maybe their was other surprises within them.

The Mortals gasped how was this possible?

"Looks like he has a sword wound to the shoulder, Burns, Cuts, Bruises", the black haired one says

"He also has Stab wounds, Broken Collar bone, Broken arm, wrist, thigh, foot, and fingers, broken cheek bone", the blonde says

"He also has a crack in the skull, 5 broken ribs, 2 cracked, 1 pierced the lung. His spleen is bruised and so are his kidneys", the light red haired woman says highlighting the red areas on the diagram above Booth.

"He must have been tortured. It looks in that area that he has before", the black regal woman says looking at the grey areas.

"Badly by the looks of it", the light red haired one says

"How do you know that?" Cam asks starting to come out of her shock

"This is how we heal people. It is hard to explain. But I am a healer so are a few others including my sister here", the regal woman replies motioning to the light red regal woman giving a comforting smile

"Will he be alright?" Cam asks

"Yes. Just a bit sore in the morning. I have healed all his broken bones. He will start coming around soon. After we are done with all of you we will see if your rooms are ready", the regal woman says

"What is his name?" the black haired one asks

"Seeley Joseph Booth he is 35", Cam replies

"What does he do for work?" the blonde says removing another bruise

"He was in the army in the 1990's in places like Somalia, Quatemala and Kosovo he also served in the gulf war. Then he worked as an FBI Agent. He did go back to the army for 7 months but came back. He never told us what happened in the army", Cam replies

"My guess he was tortured for information. His soul is very strong and powerful. So he survived it and didn't give in to his captures demands", the blonde with red bits in her haired says as the others finishing Booth off

"Hello I am Lady Jane do you want me to hold your baby while you get checked?" a woman with long brown hair flowing over her shoulders she had a silver crown on her head

"I can't let him go now. I don't know where we are", Angela says hugging Michael tighter

"How old are you?" Lady Jane asks

"32", Angela replies

"What do you do for work?" Lady Jane asks

"I am a Forensic Artist. I give faces and names to victims", Angela replies

"How old is your baby?" Lady Jane asks

"11 months old", Angela replies looking at her husband who was being helped onto the table

"What's his name?" Lady Jane asks

"Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins", Angela says

"That's a nice name. He has your eyes and must be his father's face. What's your name?" Lady Jane asks gently

"Angela Pearly Gates Montenegro Hodgins", Angela says, "What's wrong with my husband?"

Looking at the red glowing with gold writing on the hologram

"He has a broken arm in 3 places, 3 broken ribs, and 2 cracked ribs", the black haired one says down playing the gold writing

"Nothing serious", the blonde lady says

"What's your name sir?" the red haired one asks

"Jack Stanley Hodgins", Hodgins says amazed by the diagram above him

"How old are you?" the blonde haired lady asks

"33", Jack replies

"What do you do on earth?" the black haired regal lady asks

"Forensic Entomologist, Botanist and Mineralogist. I love working with bugs and dirt", Jack replies

"Well Mr Hodgins I have healed you. Please convince your wife to come up here to have a look. We are looking at EVERYONE", the blonde regal lady says

"Ok", Hodgins says getting up and going over to Lady Jane, Angela and Michael

"Angie you need to get checked out. I will hold Michael", Hodgins says gently taking Michael who was whimpering and Lady Jane and him leading her to the table

A display of her body comes up in a Purple colour and a gold colour goes over her stomach. And purple writing comes up above the stomach and body.

"What does that mean?" Hodgins asks

"It means that Mrs Hodgins has had a baby in the past and is expecting a baby. Let me sense how far along are you", the blonde woman says dismissing the purple writing above her body.

"I'm pregnant and I didn't know", Angela says

"We have been under stress Angie with Michael and his separation anxiety", Hodgins replies

"How far along am I?" Angela asks the woman

"3 weeks. Still early so this ordeal hasn't harmed the babies", the black haired woman says

"Babies?" Hodgins asks

"Yes you're having Twins. I can feel two souls besides your own", the blonde with red strips in her hair woman says

"The writing also says 2 pregnancy's", the red haired woman says

"Would you like me to check your 11 month old now before the others?" the light red one asks

"Yes please. I think he is whimpering because he is hungry", Hodgins says handing the woman Michael and helping Angela down and kissing her lips

A diagram of Michael's body comes up. The lady waves her hand and it disappears. Another looks at something and puts it down.

"He has a very pure soul. You should be proud", the blonde with red strips in her hair woman says

"We are", Hodgin's says

"He is hungry and could use a nap after all this. Ally?" the blonde woman says turning to one of the ladies that came in with her

"Yes your Highness?" Ally asks

"Please get a bottle of milk for the young one here", the regal blonde woman orders

"Also some food for our guests here. They must be hungry and thirsty. No Wine, Ale or Rum", the regal light red woman orders

"And no Whiskey, Vodka, Tequila, Scotch, Port, or any other of that type", the regal black haired woman orders

"I will get it your Highnesses", Ally says curtsying and leaving

"She will just be a few minutes sit down and relax while I check the next person", the blonde woman says, "You next ma'am" she says looking at Caroline

Caroline slowly goes to the table.

"Is this all legit?" Caroline asks

"Are you a lawyer?" Lady Jane asks smiling trying to keep them in the present. She knew what it was like to leave earth behind even if she did visit regularly.

"I am a Prosecutor", Caroline replies, "So is this legit?"

"Yes. We will tell you more about where you are when you have rested well. Let me help with the cut to your head", the light red haired woman says

A warrior helps Caroline onto the table and a diagram of her body comes up highlighting some areas.

"What's that?" Caroline asks

"Do you have pain in your joints?" the blonde haired woman asks

"Yes. I am getting old", Caroline replies

"I can ease that a bit and fix that cut", the blonde haired woman says healing the blots on the hologram. "How do you feel now?"

"I feel 10 years younger thank you", Caroline says

"How old are you?" the red haired woman asks

"45", Caroline replies

"I am glad you feel younger. Let me check the boy next", the blonde haired woman says motioning to Parker

Parker limps over and a warrior lifts him onto the table.

"What's your name young man?" the light red haired woman asks kindly as the hologram comes up with the same gold with a little bit of black writing on his body as her father except with the black writing

"Parker Matthew Booth ma'am", Parker says

"How old are you Parker?" the light red haired woman asks looking at the highlighted area

"11 Ma'am", Parker says

"Do you go to school?" the black haired woman asks

"Yes. I am finding it really easy", Parker replies

"What sports do you like? I know you mortals like your sport. Something we are trying to do here", the light red haired woman says

"Football and Soccer I like", Parker replies

"You have a very good soul Parker", the blonde with red strips in her hair woman says

"Thank you does that mean I get into heaven? When I die like Dad said?" Parker asks

"Yes", she replies not liking having to lie about where he was going to go

"Will you fix my ankle?" Parker asks

"I will indeed young man. You are very polite for your age", the blonde woman says smiling

"Thank you. Dad always said to use my manners in front of women and friends", Parker replies

"Well your Dad is right. Now your ankle is fixed go over to your Dad while I check on the next. Go and eat some food", the light red haired woman says gesturing to the table that the servants now put a lot of food on

"Thank you Ma'ams. You're really kind. Like Doctor Bones my stepmother. But not mean like my real mother", Parker says getting up

The women just smiles secretly like they knew something he didn't. As Parker goes over to the food and Ally brings the bottle to Angela and Hodgins who were sitting down watching everything.

"You Mr?" the blonde haired woman asks the old man

"I am Hank Booth. Ma'am it is a please to be here. I think I know where we are. Don't worry I won't way anything", Hank says coming up to the table and being helped on

"How do you know?" the blonde asks curiously

"My wife was from here. She told me everything", Hank replies

"So your Parker's…", the light red haired woman says changing the subject as the hologram comes up

"Great-Grandfather. Parker's father is Seeley Joseph Booth my Grandson", Hank says

"How old are you?" the black haired woman asks

"65", Hank replies

"Well Mr Booth you have some problems in your brain, heart and joints. To you want me to heal them?", the blonde haired woman says

"It will improve your life span", the light red haired woman says

"You will be able to sped more time with your family", the black haired one says

"That would be great thank you ma'am", Hank says kissing the three women's hands

"You are a true gentlemen. They are rare on earth", the women say fixing his problems

"My brain feels clearer then it has in ages thank you. And I won't need my stick anymore", Hank says

"What was your wife's name Mr Booth?" the light red haired one asks

"Call me Hank", Hank says

"What's was her name?" the black haired lady asks gently

"Anne is she up here. She told me she needed to go home because she couldn't live on earth any longer", Hank replies in a whisper so others couldn't hear

"There are several Anne's here in the palace. I think I might know which one. I will see that she comes to you. You have a very bright soul Hank", the blonde with red strips in her hair woman says

"There", the blonde says

"Thank you", Hank says not stunned by their kindness like the others were

"Have something to eat. I still have a few to go. Join your Great-Grandson", the light red haried woman says, "You next Miss.."

"Booth. Padme Booth. I am Seeley Booth's sister-in-law", Padme says slowly going onto the table with Jared by her side

"How old are you?" the blonde haired woman asks

"28", Padme replies

"What do you do?" the light red haired woman asks

"I inspect jewellery. I know a fake from a real gem", Padme says

"We have people like you here. Nearly all are gems are real. But some try to fake it", the light red haired one says

"Well you're healthy. And that gold spot there on your stomach means you're pregnant", the blonde haired woman says pointing on the gold spot

"I am going to be a father?" Jared asks shocked

"Yes. Would you like to know how far along you are?" the woman asks

"Yes", Padme says stunned she was pregnant

"You are 4 months along. The babies are fine. They weren't hurt in the attack", the woman says

"Babies?" Padme asks

"Triplets. Congratulations", the woman says

"Thank you. Can you see my husband he is holding his chest", Padme says getting up

"I will look. That's why you all are here", the black haired woman says, "What's your name?"

"Jared Hank Booth", Jared says wincing getting on the table

"How old are you?" the light red haired woman asks

"30", Jared replies  
"What did you do for work on earth?" the blonde haired woman asks

"Intelligence officer in the United States Navy. But I was dishonourably discharged. For helping them find my brother who had been kidnapped", Jared replies

"You did the right thing. We do ANYTHING for family", the blonde woman says

"You should hear what we have done for our FAMILY. There are many stories", the black haired one says

"I would like to hear them some of these days", Jared says

"You will", the red haired one says with certainly in her voice

"You have 3 broken ribs and a concussion. That is all easily fixed", the blonde haired woman says healing the broken ribs and helping the concussion

"Thank you", Jared says

"You're welcome Mr Booth. You next Miss…?" the red-haired lady asks

"Marianne Susan Booth. I am Seeley, Jared, Caitria, Caitlynn and Matthew's mother", Marianne says

"How old are you?" the blonde asks

"50", Marianne replies

"What do you do?" the light red-haired lady asks

"I write jingles", Marianne says, "Will Seeley be alright? Now he is in Asgard", she whisperers

"He will be fine. Sore in the morning but fine", the black hair one says

"You're Asgardian", the blonde states quietly

"Yes. Please don't tell anyone. I will tell them all soon I swear your Highnesses", Marianne says quietly

"Fine. It is your secret to tell", the black haired woman says pulling up a hologram of Marianne's body.

"You have a sprained wrist. We will strap it and it will be healed by morning", the light red-haired lady says

"You have been abused", the blonde says looking at the hologram

"How do you know?" Marianne asks

"Signs here indicate it", the black haired one says

"It was my ex-husband the father of my children", Marianne says

"He can't hurt you here any more", the light red haired one says comforting

Once she was done they work on 29-year-olds Caitria and Caitlynn both where in the Navy and their small families. She then works on Matthew who was 28 and worked at Homeland Security and his 8 month pregnant wife.

"You young lady you're next", the blonde haired woman says gesturing to Michelle

Michelle comes closer with Finn.

"What's your name?" the red haired lady asks

"Michelle", Michelle says

"How old are you?" the black haired woman asks

"18" Michelle replies

"That's a good age", the red haired lady says

"Do you go to school?" the blonde asks

"Yes I go to collage. I am studying to be an astrophysicist", Michelle says

"I can help you there. I am one", Lady Jane says from behind the three regal ladies

"Thank you that will be great", Michelle says smiling

"You mostly have cuts and bruises. I have healed them. You just need some rest", the black haired one says

"Thank you Ma'am can you check my boyfriend?" Michelle asks looking at Finn

"Of course. What's your name?" the blonde lady asks

"Finn Abernathy Ma'am", Finn says

"How old are you?" the light red haired woman asks

"18", Finn replies

"What do you do for work?" the black haired woman asks

"I am an Intern under Doctor Brennan", Finn says

"You have two broken fingers but I have healed them", the blonde haired lady says

"Go get something to eat", the red haired lady says

"Thank you kindly Ma'am's", Finn says going over to the table with Michelle

"You two you girls", the blonde says looking at Emma, Hayley, Amy with Daniel in her arms and Russ

"What is your name sweetheart?" the red haired lady asks

"Hayley…Hollister", Hayley says taking heaps of oxygen to say it

"How old are you?" the black haired lady asks

"14", Hayley replies quietly

The hologram comes up highlighting a lot of areas.

"Do you want me to heal you from your disease?" the red haired woman asks

"Can you?" Hayley asks lighting up

"But the doctors told us it was impossible", Amy says

"You're not on earth anymore. Let me heal your daughter", the red haired lady says kindly

Amy nods and the Red haired lady's hand goes over Hayley's body getting rid of the disease and healing what damage it caused.

"How do you feel now?" the red head lady asks

"I am feeling great for the first time in my life", Hayley says

"That's good. Go and enjoy some food", the red haired woman says helping Hayley off the table

"Thank you I don't know how I will ever repay you", Amy says

"No repayment. Now do you want me to look at your husband or your daughter or son and yourself?" the red haired lady asks

"He is my boyfriend. Please check on him", Amy says

Russ lies on the table.

"What's your name?" the blonde haired lady asks

"Russell Kyle Brennan", Russ says

"How old are you Russell?" the light red haired one asks eyes on her task

"36", Russ replies

"Do you have a job?" the Blonde one asks

"No. I am on probation. I am getting in so much trouble. I am not in Washington anymore", Russ says with a groan

"We will sort something out", Amy says afraid to lose him to jail again

"No one will be able to trace that ankle monitor here. It was disabled when you arrived here. Now onto your injuries you have 2 broken ribs and a broken leg. I have fixed them you are ready to get up", the black haired lady says

"This is Emma she is 10", Amy says putting Emma on the table

"I like your braids. Can you do mine that way?" Emma asks the ladies

"I will do it for you soon I promise. But I have a lot of duties to do before it", the blonde haired lady says kindly

Emma smiles pleased she was going to get her hair like that.

"There is nothing wrong with you. You can go eat with your sister", the black haired lady says

"Thank you Ma'am", Emma says as Russ helps her down

"Who's this?" the light red-haired lady asks

"This is Daniel Russell Brennan he is 3", Amy says

The blonde lady does a check up quickly. And nods at the red-haired one.

"He is fine just hungry. As soon as I check you out he can eat", the light red-haired lady says

"I guess it is my turn", Amy says getting on the table

"Who old are you?" the red haired lady asks

"30", Amy says

"What's your name?" the Black haired lady asks looking at the coloured hologram

"Amy Jessica Hollister", Amy replies

"What do you do?" the blonde woman asks

"I am into fashion. I design clothes when I am not looking after the kids", Amy replies, "What are those highlighted parts mean?"

"You have high blood presser. You need to take it easy for the babies sake. Your stomach has already been bruised. But the babies is still there. You just need to relax get a good night's sleep", the light red haired lady says

"I am having a baby?" Amy asks

"Yes. Twins. You are 18 weeks along", the blonde lady says

"I can't believe it. I am going to be a real dad", Russ says kissing Amy

Amy smiles, "I am really happy too. Let's tell the girls"

"Go and eat something too. It is good for the babies", the light red haired witch says

"You sir next", the blonde says gesturing to Max

Warriors help him onto the table.

"What's your name?" the blonde lady asks

"Max Brennan", Max says

"How old are you?" the light red haired lady asks

"48", Max replies

"Do you have a job Mr Brennan?" the black haired lady asks

"I teach kids 5 - 9 science", Max says

"Well Mr Brennan you have 4 broken ribs and a bruised lung. I have healed them just take it easy the next few days", the light red haired lady says

"Thank you Ma'am can you please check my wife?" Max asks

"Of course", the blonde says helping the woman onto the table

"What's your name?" the light red-haired asks

"Liesbeth Bette Brennan", Liesbeth says

"How old are you?" the blonde asks

"47", Liesbeth replies

"Do you have a job Mrs Brennan?" the light red haired asks

"I teach kids 10 – 16 science", Liesbeth replies

"You just have some cuts. I have healed them. Now get something to eat", the blonde says

Max and Liesbeth head off to eat where the others were watching. The two women quickly do Wendell, Clark, Gordon, the Goodman Family other than a few scraps they were alright.

"You next", the blonde says gesturing at Daisy

Daisy comes over with Sweets

"What's your name?" the black haired lady asks

"Daisy Lilith Wick", Daisy says

"How old are you?" the blonde woman asks

"24", Daisy replies

"What's your job?" the light red haired woman asks

"I am an Intern under Doctor Brennan", Daisy replies

The hologram glows around her stomach like it did on others.

"You're pregnant Miss Wick", the red haired woman says

"Hear that Lancealot you're going to be a father", Daisy says beaming

Sweets was stunned he was going to be a father. Can he do it? He will have to talk to Booth.

"How far along is she?" Sweets asks

"2 months. Now you onto the table", the blonde woman says gesturing for Sweets to get up on the table

"What's your name?" the red haired woman asks

"Lance David Sweets", Sweets says fascinated by what was going on around him

"How old are you Mr Sweets?" the blonde asks

"25", Sweets replies

"What is your job?" the blonde asks checking the hologram

"FBI Psychologist and FBI Agent with PsyD and PhD", Sweets replies

"That is really a rewarding job. To treat people who need help mentally but you have to be careful", the blonde says

"Why's that?" Sweets asks

"If you over load them they might lash out at you. And if you are wrong about your advice then the patient would be even madder. It's like taking a sword away from a warrior because he had a bad experience. But that sword is his life he feels useful", the blonde replies

"Interesting way of putting it", Sweets says

"You have 3 broken ribs and 2 cracked. I have healed them. You have been abused before", the red-haired says

"How?" Sweets asks speechless

"It has done damage to your back which I have fixed. And the readings tell me it happened at a young age. You know what?" the red haired woman asks

"What?" Sweets asks

"Child Abuse is forbidden in these realms. Especially here. Children are precious and innocent", the red haired on says

"Thanks for telling me. Can you check my sisters now?" Sweets asks concerned about them

"Of course. One at a time", the blonde says kindly

One with brown hair lies down on the table.

"What's your name?" the red-haired lady asks

"Susannah Bridget Sweets", Susannah says

"How old are you?" the blonde asks

"24", Susannah replies

"What's your job?" the black haired woman asks

"I am a 3 year resident at a hospital", Susannah replies

"What field?" the blonde asks

"Obstetrics, Gynaecology (OB/GYN) and Paediatrics", Susannah replies

"It is great joy when you can deliver a baby. Well done for getting that job and training", the blonde says

"Thanks", Susannah says blushing at the praise, "I am still learning through"

"My sisters and I can help you if you want and if you stay here. In the end it is up to you", the red-haired offers

"You're in perfect health. You may get down", the blonde says smiling gently

"Thank you. I will think about what you said", Susannah says

The next twin gets on the table.

"What's your name?" the black haired lady asks

"Susanne Brittani Sweets", Susanne says

"You're Susannah's triplet?" the blonde asks looking at the diagram

"Yes I am", Susanne says

"What do you do for a living?" the light red-haired lady asks

"I am training to be a Doctor. M.D. I am a 3rd year residence", Susanne says

"What field?" the light red-haired one asks

"Emergency Medicine", Susanne replies

"If you want any help just ask us", the blonde says

"I will", Susanne says

The last triplet comes up.

"What's your name?" the blonde asks

"Suzana Bree Sweets", Suzana replies

"What do you do for a living?" the light red-haired person asks

"I am in my 3rd year of residence in Cardiology", Suzana says

"That is good you are all into helping people", the blonde says

"You are done just a few craps. You can go and eat", the light red-haired lady says

"You two next", the black haired one says gesturing to Cam and Arastoo

"What's your name?" the light red-haired lady asks

"Camille Kate Saroyan", Camille says, "Please call me Cam"

"How old are you?" the blonde lady asks

"34", Cam replies

"What is your job?" the light red-haired female asks

"I am a Pathologist. I work with bodies that have flesh", Cam replies

"You have a broken rib and a twisted ankle. And on the good note you're pregnant", the blonde says

"How can I be pregnant we used protection", Cam asks looking at Arastoo

"It must not have worked. Here we don't have protection. So it doesn't matter to us. Would you like to know how many weeks?" the light red-head asks

"Yes", Cam says softly a little freaked out

"You are 7 weeks along. I feel two souls so it is twins", the blonde with red strips in her hair woman says

"I need time to deal with this", Cam says

"Go and eat. We are nearly done", the light red-haired one says

Arastoo had a sprained knee and 2 broken ribs he quickly joins Cam in talking about her pregnancy. The two women and one helper do the Saroyan siblings (Felicia (33), Nathen (32), Jacob (30) and their families before finishing. Lucky everything had gone smoothly. It had taken then 4 hours but they did it.

"Have you all eaten your fill?" the blonde asks

"Yes. Can you answer some of our questions?" Max asks

"Not today. Tomorrow", the blonde says as the gold doors open and a woman with golden blonde curls comes in with a gold crown on her head.

"There rooms are ready", she says

"We better get you all some rest", the light red-haired one says

"First want are your names?" Cam asks as a warrior picks up Booth who was still unconscious

"We should have told you at the start this is Lady Jane she is married to our eldest brother", the blonde says introducing the curly haired brown woman

"I am Gaea", the light-red haired one says not saying her title

"I am Lofi", the blonde says

"I am Siv", the black haired one says

"I am Sera", the blonde with red strips in her hair woman says

"I am Mali. We are sisters just years apart. We have a very, very big family", Mali says

"How many?" Caroline asks

"There are 41 brothers and including us 30 sisters", Lofi says

"That is not possible for a woman to have that many babies", Clark says

"Trust me it is possible. You will learn more tomorrow. Follow me to your rooms. We have some clothes you can wear to bed in them", Mali says leading them out of the healing room and down the long corridors and upstairs.

"This is the South Wing. These rooms are for you. I think family groups should stick together just in case you get lost or confused. So the Booth's in this one, the Brennan's and Hollister's in this one, the Sweets in this one, the Saroyan's in this one, the Hodgins in this one, the Goodman's in this one, Gordon Wyatt and Caroline in this one and the interns you call them in this one", Mali says showing them each their rooms

The beds where massive the walls gold.

"Where is the light switch?" Hayley asks innocently

"We use candles here. There are plenty in each room and each room has a bathroom. We do have hot water from the hot water springs. Get yourselves cleaned up and rest tomorrow is a new day", Mali says

"Thank you", they say as Mali, Gaea, Lofi, Sera, Siv and Jane leave

"Where are we?" Michelle asks

"I don't know. But I don't think we are on earth any more", Finn says hugging Michelle

"I hope Bren is ok. We should have found out about her or stayed behind for her", Angela says upset

"Hopefully whoever these people are can give us answers tomorrow", Caroline says

"We hope so too", the others mutter going into their luxury room

* * *

_5 hours later…_

* * *

Sunna lands before Heimdall.

"Welcome home to Asgard High Princess", he says

"Thank you. Did my friends and family get here alright?" Sunna asks

"They did. They finished getting healed two hours ago", Heimdall replies

"Thank you", Sunna says beginning flying to the Palace and landing at its gates, "Open up"

The guards quickly open the palace gates for Sunna and she walks to the throne room the guards quickly open it for her. She sees her Mother Frigga holding Khrystna. Her twin Thor was off to the side watching

"Sunna my daughter you have returned", King Odin says

"I have father. With very disturbing news", Sunna says explaining everything, "They need protection and they can't get it on earth"

"I suppose we already accepted Jane. We will accept your friends and family if you marry your already husband in front of the realms", King Odin says

"As my King and Father commands", Sunna says

"How are you Sunna?" Frigga asks

"I am fine tired but fine. How are you Mother?" Sunna asks

"Good. You have a lovely baby here another Grandchild for me to spoil", Frigga says handing the baby to Sunna

"How many Grandchildren do you have?" Sunna asks

"You have been out of touch so long. You will meet them soon. I have missed you my daughter", Frigga says hugging Sunna

"I have missed you too Mother", Sunna says pulling away, "I have also missed you Father"

"As we have missed you High Princess of Asgard", King Odin says

"Let me walk you to your chambers", Thor says taking his twin out of the throne room

"How are you? I heard Father disowned you", Sunna says

"I am fine. I got my title back", Thor replies, "I needed to be taught that lesson"

"I saw you in New York", Sunna says as they walk

"That was all Loki's mess. It plunged the realms into war. All our brothers and sisters where needed to help. Some married to make a strong alliance. They were in love anyway so they couldn't be happier", Thor replies

"Where is Loki now?" Sunna asks

"In the dungeon where he will stay for the rest of his life. Unless one of us wants to end the traitor's life", Thor replies humour in his voice

"He was always jealous at the amount of attention we all got but him. You are the Heir and I am your second. The others have powers better than his. He is a jealous traitor", Sunna says

"Will you see him?" Thor asks

"I might. I want to see the others first and my friends. And I have duties to attend too. I haven't been in Asgard for 112 years", Sunna says approaching her room

"I had your ladies in waiting re-signed to you. They were put to work elsewhere when you left", Thor says

"Thank you Brother that was most kind of you. You better get back to Jane. And brother I can't wait to meet her", Sunna says going into her room

"She can't wait to meet you either", Thor says loudly as the door closes

Sunna looks at her big room huge bed in the middle it was a Super, Super King Bed with gold covers. A gold crib was at the side of the room.

"Mother must have put that in here", Sunna says to Khrystna who yawns

"Bedtime. But first bath", Sunna says, "Welcome my daughter to Asgard"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think of the long chapter? I have worked on it for days now here it is. Next the others get their questions answered and Tempe/Sunna sees her brothers and sisters:) Please review and i'll update as fast as I can:)**


End file.
